The story with no name
by MrsAJW
Summary: Bree and Karl flee town after Orson finds out about the break in, 6 years later they return. what will happen?
1. leaving

previously I have written for Reba this is my first desperate housewives fic, I hope you enjoy , I think it's a good story to start off a long line,

note: we are in boom crunch..well sorta , actually scratch that the epi before at the end when orson is talking with the other con ,that doesnt happen b/c he refuses to see lamar, karl is alive blah blah blah, but I'm bringing in the Katherine/ Robin story line in, I think that about covers it . I'm going to start at the next in- office session with Bree and Karl.

Chapter 1:

"What's our next move?" Bree asked

"I'll figure something out, don't worry," Karl told her

"Karl, he's blackmailing me!"Bree exclaimed" not to mention he thinks I'm cheating on him, which really hurts that he would mistrust me like that!"

"But you are cheating," Karl remarked

"I know, but Orson Knows the things I stand for yadda yadda,"

" AHH," Karl smiled, not really getting what she meant

"Anyway we need to be careful, Orson doesnt need to know he's right,"

"Why?"Karl questioned

"Because he's sure to include your name in the 'tax fraud' scheme," Bree explained

"That's it!" karl smirked, obviously not hearing a word she had said "We should skip town,"

"Karl I can't - we can't! we have our jobs and our friends,"Bree Pointed out

"We could leave town, and come back in a few years when the dust settles," Karl suggested

"I..I'll go," Bree agreed hesitantly, she didn't know what would happen after they left, there was no stability being offered, nothing, except for she knew she would feel loved.

"Good," Karl smirked, hugging her.

"We can leave tomorrow, Orson is going on another golf trip, he told me he's leaving around noon and should be back the next morning,"

"Which, from past experience, means he'll be back around eight," Karl remarked

"I'll pack up, tell him I want to go with him, and then at the last minute pull out," Bree plotted

"Perfect,"he laughed, kissing her "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"bye,"she smiled"I love you,"

"Love you too," he whispered, pecking her on the forehead

I know it's kinda short but I wanted to include only that as the first so im adding another chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two... PLease review!!.

It was 1:15 when Katherine and Robin were walking and saw Karl pull into Bree's drive.

Ten minutes later Susan saw Bree rush outside,rolling a suitcase with Karl in tow.

shortly after, Lynette watched the two speed off, soon enough the wives assembled at Katherines.

"Where do you think they went?" Lynette asked

"I didn't know they were even in a 'they'" Katherine pointed out

"I did," Susan smirked smugly.

"Will you shut up," Katherine told her.

"As soon as you stop being a psycho," Susan muttered

"What!" Katherine exclaimed. Katherine and Susan had gotten over what had happened with Mike and all, they had just realized they were never good friends to begin with. they had been bickering for weeks now

"Okay ladies!" Gaby shouted " We are here to find out what's going on,not to have a death match,"

"All I know is Bree and Karl had been seeing each other for months," Susan dished.

"Not to mention Orson was blackmailing her to stay in their loveless marrieage," Angie remarked.

"Seriously?" Gaby questioned.

"Yeah, Karl planned on tricking Orson into some scheme but it fell through,"

"how do you know that?" Susan asked.

"Well, Orson left for a weekend, he asked me if I would spy on Bree, apparently he believed she was having an affair, I told his ass no, so the next night she has a man in her bedroom, right when their about to get it on, Orson of all people drives up,"

"Did he catch her?" Susan asked

"No, I called her cell and warned her to get the man out, she tried to lie; blah blah blah I told her Orson was home, long story short Karl ended up jumping in Bree's bush,"

"Huh?" Lynette and the girls laughed looking at eachother

"Rose..Rose bush," Angie clarified what she meant, laughing with them.

"Hey!" Andrew exclaimed coming outside his home "Mom's on the phone she wants to talk to all of you."

I hope you like it I'll update tomorrow :)


	3. Chapter 3

heres chapter three!

Bree and Karl had officially made it to chilton county courthouse to get married,Bree felt guilty and convinced Karl to let her call the girls before they were wed, so she could tell them all the dirty details

"Hey," Bree greeted them from the speaker phone "I'm sorry I had to leave so abrubtly," she apologized

"But for months I've been miserable, then I started seeing Karl, all of a sudden my perspective changed,

I'm happy with my life, but Orson has caused me nothing but trouble since the beginning, I didn't want you girls to know this,

but for months Orson battled a problem with kleptomania, he would steal small knick-knacks, he said he would stop,

but I soon discovered he robbed Rose's house, ultimately playing a part in Edie's death, that was my last straw,

after that I searched for an honorable lawyer, one that would do right by Orson, because deep down I believed he was still a good man,"

"Honorable lawyer?- where does karl come in?" Susan asked

"Wait for it," Bree laughed "well, in the first meeting, my lawyer informed me that Orson would recieve half of

everything in the house,which I had already known- until he told me that Orson would get half of my business

assets,then I sought out the biggest scum bag lawyer in town,"

"There he is," Lynette remarked

"Karl went on to do some creative accounting and to hide some of my assets- then we staged a break in so I

could get anything with value out, I rented a storage unit across town to hide everything, some how Orson

found the storage building and confronted me about it, I couldn't think of anything plausable

so I had to tell him the truth, that I wanted a divorce, he told me that if I filed for a divorce he would turn me in

for filling a false insurance claim, which I told him not to do,but he would say I told him to, I was stuck,

after I met with Karl to tell him what happened, he kissed me, well after I fired him ,that is.

months later Karl thought of a plan,since Orson is a felon it would be breaking his parole to be caught

commercing with another known felon, so I tracked down his ex cell mate, Lamar, I was going to set up

cameras and let Orson have a taste of his own medicine, but he refused to see Lamar, which meant more

schemes, by then both Karl and I were sick of hiding our relatioship, when he finds out Karl and I left together

I'm sure he'll turn us in, I..I can't talk much longer, the court just opened, please tell Orson to get out of my

house,"

" I can't believe were never going to see you again," Susan whinned

"I won't be gone forever, just a few years, now I really do need to go, bye Katherine, Susan, Gaby,Lynette,"

"bye," they all echoed, hanging up

"Fine, I don't feel left out,"Angie muttered, as the phone rang

"Hello?" Lynette answered "oh, okay," she smiled, putting the phone on speaker

"Byeee Anngie," Bree smiled

"Bye," Angie laughed, hanging up" Boy is she physic?" she joked


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4:

6 years later....

"Frank!" Ann yelled "Are you almost done packing?" she asked as she walked into their bedroom

" I am..now," Frank smirked devilishly" so you wanna..for old time sake?"

"No," Ann laughed as Frank wrapped his arms around her waist

"Come on babe," he tried again to convince her

"No, but as soon as we get home..."Ann smiled

"We'll continue our tradition and christian every room in the house?" Frank whispered in Ann's ear, exhaling deeply

"That tickles," Ann laughed, turning around in his arms and kissing him

"Before I need a cold shower, are you ready to leave?" Frank asked

"sure, just think, in mere hours we'll be back in Fairview," Ann smiled as they walked out in the house

"Yep,"

Hours had passed, frank and ann had boarded the jet and landed in Fairview safely, they were now

approaching Wisteria Lane. The thing to know about ann is that she was previously known as Bree hodge,

until 6 years prior when she and he lover ran away.

Bree didn't expect her friends to come and greet her, because she didnt expect them to reconize her, since

she and Karl left they had altered their appearences; Karl had dyed his hair a dark brown and grown a go-tee,

bree had died her hair a deep red and kept it curly,

her eyeliner was now thicker and her clothes tighter, something Karl enjoyed.

"Were here," Bree smiled feeling herself calm as she peered over her neatly manicured lawn. Bree paid the

driver as karl grabbed their bags

"It feels so good to be home," Bree sighed, sitting in Karl's lap.

"So..Bree," Karl smirked, suggestively wrapping his arm around her "how about we start on the couch?"

"Sure," Bree grinned, kissing him deeply

DING- DONG!

"seriously?" Karl muttered as Bree went to answer the door

"Hi, Im Kather...Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, hugging her "you're back!"

"yea," Bree smiled "you look so different!" she pointed out,playing with Katherine's hair, which was still

auburn , but now held hints of copper, blonde and brown.

"I look different? Bree you've changed so much, your hair's so dark and your wearing think eyeliner..I bet Karl likes it,"

"More like love," Bree laughed "here I am being rude, would you like to come in? I have tea on the stove,"

"yep, same old Bree," katherine joked" I'd love to, Robin shouldn't be home for another thirty minutes,"

"Robin's still rooming with you?" Bree asked closing the front door behind them

"Bree, Robin and I are engaged,"

"Oh, your a ..lesbian," Bree pasted a smile on her face

"going on 6 years,"

"you mean you were...in a relationship before I left?" she asked

"well, sorta," Katherine answered as they sat on the couch" we were just having sex back then,"

"ohh," Bree smiled uncomfortably, relieved when she heard the tea pot "teas done," Bree jumped up and took off towards the kitchen

"What's wrong?" Karl asked, seeing his wife's wide eyed expression

"I just found out that Katherine is a lesbian,"

"Wow..you think she'd join us in the sack?" Karl joked

"Karl!" Bree quietly exclaimed, playfully smacking him on the chest

"Oh come on," he smirked, kissing her

"mmhmm," Bree smiled opening her eyes" I'll finish with you later," she carassed his cheek

"Bree...Oh, I'm sorry," Katherine apologized

"oh your not inturrupting anything," Bree smiled "I was about to come in there,"

"Actually Robin's home , so..do continue," Katherine grinned" I know what I'm about to do, I might as well not

mess with your mood,"

"Oh, then I'll show you out,"

"no, I'm alright," Katherine told her

"Okay, bye then,"

"bye," katherine smiled, walking out of the kitchen

"Oh, Katherine!" Bree exclaimed,going after her

"Yes?" she asked

"Please don't tell the girls I'm home yet, I want to dye my hair back and wash off this whore paint,"

"Okay," Katherine agreed "your gonna bring muffins arent you?" she stated more matter-of-factly than she did

ask

"Why! I wouldn't be bree if I didn't!" she joked

"I'll see you later," Katherine laughed

"bye,"

"Finally, I have you all to myself," said Karl as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around Bree's waist

and kissing her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

"Dear, have you seen my hair dye?"Bree asked Karl, who was laying on the bed

"Nope,"

"Are you just saying that because you don't want me to dye my hair back?" Bree questioned

"Maybe," Karl smirked "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Remember when I with held sex for a month?"

"How can I forget?" Karl asked "I saw more of my right hand than ever before," he muttered

"That's disgusting," Bree scrunched her nose

"don't act like you've never..."

"I haven't," Bree asnwered before he could finish

"uh-huh, well since my sex life is at stake, here," he tossed her the bottle of dye

"Thank you," Bree smiled, walking into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later Bree emerged, her hair just as it had been seven years ago, clad in a simple black night gown neglige' , no makeup to hide her true beauty.

"Miss me big boy?" Bree asked jokingly

"You look beautiful," Karl told her,getting up

"Thanks," she smiled, kissing him

"This is what I've missed,"

"What?" she asked

"You, I liked Ann, I liked her alot, but this woman standing in front of me, the one who blushes when I send

racy texts or smacks me when I get grabby in public, she's amazing,"

"aww," Bree smiled kissing him passionately"Oh, wait! before we start anything, I've got to find what I'm

wearing tomorrow,"

"Bree," Karl whined

"I'll just be a few," Bree told him disapearing in the closet. soon she emerged with a black pencil skirt and a

white form-fitting pleated sweater and black four inch pattened leather stilettos

"I'm rea- Karl?" Bree couldn't believe it- he had fallen asleep! bree returned to her closet, reaching far into the

innermost corner and retrieved something she hasnt used in sometime- the sanitized handcuffs

hope you like! please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter three! sorry it took sooo long to update. Please update and thank you's are due to:

Bertulassia . Desperate, XOCupcakeXO, and forshadowingx for your awesome reviews!

please review! :)

The story with no name:

Bree quickly and carefully cuffed Karl's wrists to the bed, slowly he came to.

"Bree...what are you doing?!" Karl exclaimed

"Teaching you a lesson,"

"And that is...?" he asked

"Never fall asleep when I'm..in the mood," she stated both bold and shyly

"Ohh, so your going to cuff me to the bed," Karl laughed "we going to play a game?" he asked

"Sure," Bree smirked "I'm not sure your going to like it though,"

"Why wouldn't I like it?" Karl asked, still smiling

"Don't you already know?" Bree questioned playfully "well the way this little... game is going to go is

you, my dear, are going to stay here while I, on the other hand, go in the other bedroom and go to sleep,"

"Your not leaving me in here," Karl told her

"Don't worry dear," Bree smiled, kissing him on the forehead "It's only for tonight," she told Karl,

walking out.

"BREE!" she heard him yelling" BREEEEEEEEEE!" he shouted again.

Finally, after an hour of Karl shouting and cursing her name, Bree stumbled into their room sleepily.

"Karl," she yawned "We have neighbours who are trying to sleep,"

"I'm not going to be quiet until you let me out!" Karl told her

"I didn't want to do this, but....," Bree muttered, pulling the duck tape from behind her back

"Bree," he said warningly

"Yes, dear?' Bree asked sweetly, not even giving him time to answer as she put the tape over his mouth

"well seeing that you have nothing to say, I'm going to bed,"

As Bree was walking back to the guest bedroom she heard a steady knock at the front door.

She quickly grabbed her black and white floor-length lace robe. Looking through the peep hole,

Bree saw that it was a police officer. Thinking quick, Bree opened her robe, hiked her nitie and messed her

hair up.. she had a plan.

"Hello?" Bree opened the door.

"Yes," the police gulped, taking in the woman's attire that revealed her long, milky legs "we recieved a

call at the station reporting a domestic disturbance,"

"Oh, dear," Bree quietly exclaimed "I do apologize,"

"The caller assumed it was a dispute.."

"Far from it," Bree blushed, bitting her lip for dramatic affect "My husband and I just..got married,"

"Oh," Officer Handley nodded, understanding "Well, please do try and keep it down,"

"We will," Bree smiled, standing up straight to close the door, just as she was doing so Karl started to yell.

"Bree let me out now!"

"Ma'am I'm afraid I'll need to talk to your husband,"

"Officer Handley, there really is no need to talk to him Bree smiled

"By law I have to make sure your husband isn't being held against his own will,"

"I don't guess you'd believe me if I said he locked himself in the bathroom?"she asked

"I'm afraid not," he smiled, sporting a crooked grin

"But..."Bree started

"I can either do this the easy way or by force,"

"Fine," Bree answered meekly, moving out of the doorway for him to enter.

Bree slowly followed the officer up stairs, step by step her stomach knotted more and more as they neared

the room.

"This is embarassing," she muttered to herself, causing Handley to laugh" and this is Karl," Bree did a

grand gesture to Karl, who was scowling

"Will you tell my insane wife to let me out of these damn things?!" Karl asked

"So you are being held here against your wishes?" Handley asked

"Well doesn't it look that way?" Karl stated matter-of-factly

"Ma'am I need to take you into custody," Handley informed Bree, slapping a pair of cuffs on her

"Wait.. I didn't want her in jail, just to let me out," Karl told him

"Sorry sir but she broke the law and now she's going to be booked," Handley informed him,

letting him out of the cuffs. Karl followed Bree and the officer down to his car

"Karl I am going to kill you," Bree told him as Handley forced her in the car

"oh, freckles look at it this way, its just a new game," he smirked" I'm going to go to sleep in our comfy

bed while you sleep on a stainless steel 'mattress',"He laughed, patting the top of the patrol car as it took

off...

TBC.. I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll have an update up soon :)


	7. chapter 7

sorry for the wait!

Bree sat on the uncomfortable stainlesss steel bench as she had 7 years prior.

The holding cell was just as small and uncomfortable as before, the only difference was there were several

unknown faces this time. She was just about to give thanks that the hooker wasnt there, until she heard the

annoying popping of gum

"Oh. My. God!" The hooker exclaimed, "I. seen. you. in. forever!"

"Oh...um hello," Bree smiled falsely, mentally cursing her luck.

"I. see. they caught you in the act," She pointed out

"I didn't do anything,"

"Was it a sting?" the hooker asked wide-eyed

"N..." Bree started

"My girl, jen-nay, got caught up in a sting a year ago,"

"It wasn't a.."

"You know, to think of it, I need to give her a call,"

"Yes, yes," Bree agreed hoping she would shut up

"This looks soo soft," She said, refering to Bree's robe"mind if I feel?" she asked

"I'd rather you...didn't,"Bree told the hooker as she rubbed it against her face

"I got another one for ya," a police officer shouted when he threw a drunk in the holding cell

"Are you alright?" Bree asked rushing to the man who lay face down

"Yeuhhh," he slurred his words as he raised up

"Orson!" Bree exclaimed in surprise

"Breeee," He smiled drunkly

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"These..ssstoopidd..idiots say its 'illegal' to be druunkkk in pubblic," He stood up quickly shouting and pointing fingers

"Ma'am, bail has been cleared," The police officer told her

"Am I allowed to bail this man out?" she asked

"In the morning," he told Bree, "after he's sobered up,"

Bree didn't want to leave Orson there in that shape but she had no choice, her bail had been cleared.

"Okay," She answered, walking out the cell and turning to orson, " I'll come get you first thing in the morning,"


	8. Chapter 8

It was nearly 4 A.M before Bree made it home. She was piping, Bree couldn't believe he had her put in jail!

Since yelling is what got her in the predicament in the first place she decided to go a different route.

"Have fun?" Karl asked smiling, as she climbed into bed "Hello?" he asked after she never answered

"Oh, I see how it's gonna go," he frowned, flipping on his other side, "two can play at this game,"

Karl mumbled as he turned the lamp off.

The next morning Bree awoke at nearly Noon, she couldn't remember the last time she had slept that late

"Oh! I am going to kill him!" she exclaimed jumping out of bed when she realized she still needed to go to bake muffins

and greet the girls, later karl smirked as he heard Bree stomp around upstairs trying to get ready and cursing his name aloud,soon after Bree emerged; her hair straightened, wearing the straight legs and the white sweater she had picked out the night before.

_hmm..this is going to be harder than I anticipated_ Karl thought to himself as Bree prepared muffins. As she finished her baking Karl left for work..finally., and Bree made her way to Susan's house

Bree placed three firm knocks on her friend's door and calmly waited

"Hello?" Paul Young answered the door

"Paul..what are you doing here?" she asked, obviously surprised

"Bree." he smiled,"how are you?"

"I'm fine..where's Susan?" Bree questioned

"she moved across town to the oak apartments,"

"what?"

"She and Mike ran into some financial difficulties,"Paul dished

"Poor Susan," Bree mumbled,"It was nice seeing you,"

"you to..say, we should have dinner sometime,"he suggested

"Oh..actually I remarried," Bree told him ackwardly

"No, I meant our spouses and us," he laughed "So who did you marry?" he asked

"Karl Mayer," she smiled,"well I must get going,I still have to go see Gaby and Lynette,"

"it was nice seeing you," he smiled, closing the door abruptly

"That was odd," Bree mumbled to herself as she made her way to Gabrielle's home, knocking just as she had at Paul's

"Hello," A maid smiled

"Yes, I'm here to see Gaby," Bree told her

"oh, please do come in, I will get mrs. Gaby,"

"Thank you,"Bree smiled as the maid walked up the stairs

"Mrs. van de kamp?"

"John?...John Rowland," she smiled, hugging him "I haven't seen you in years,"

"Well apparently no one's seen you in years," Gaby answered coming down the stairs"It's so good to see you,." she smiled, hugging Bree

"I'll be out back if you need me," John informed Gaby

"You too!" Bree exclaimed "So I didn't know John was still in the gardening business,"

"No,he's my husband,"  
"oh..your husband?..what happened to Carlos?" Bree questioned

"He..um..left me and took the girls,"

"I thought I saw the girls playing over at lynette's with Penny,"

"It's complicated." Gaby explained coyly, something we can talk about over tea someday, so have you seen Katherine or Lynette yet?"

"I saw Katherine yesterday and I'm actually planning on heading to Lynette's after I leave here,"

"Oh, well I'm not going to keep you," Gaby ushered her out the door, "Do tell her I said hello,"

Ok I have to end this chap here I have no idea of what Im going to do:/ because I have two ideas of what I want to do when it comes to Gaby and Lynette:/


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, sorry that I haven't been updating my stories! A lot has been going on so if you want me to finish my stories hmu, because I know the storylines are from a few seasons ago…

The next morning Bree awoke, dressed and prepared her muffins. She didn't realize how much wisteria lane had changed until she truly analysed it on her way to Gaby's

She timidly knocked on Garbrielle's door, they had once been the best of friends, but she hadn't seen her in years.. who knew if things would still be the same, would Gaby be mad because she left and didn't attempt any contact with her or any of the girls? Bree had expected Gaby or one of the girls to answer but she was quite shocked when John Rowland of all people answered the door.

"John!" Bree exclaimed, hugging him, "How have you been, I haven't seen you in ages,"

"I guess I could say the same," he laughed," I'm doing good, Gaby's in the kitchen, I need to head to the restaurant,"

"oh, ok," she smiled walking to the kitchen," Hey Gaby,"

"Bree! Oh my god," she shorter woman exclaimed hugging her tightly," I haven't seen you in forever, how are you, are you back, what happened?" she bombarded Bree with questions

"Yes, I'm back this time for good," she smiled

"Good, we've all missed you," gaby informed her, "Have you been by to see..Lynette?"

"No why?" Bree asked

"Just wondering," Gaby half smiled, half frowned as she sipped her coffee, "just remembered I have a few errands to run,"

"I needed to get going anyway," Bree smiled, wondering why Lynette was such an awkward subject, and why John was her, she had only been to one house and she already had so many questions.

Bree made her way to Susan's still thinking about her previous encounter , she calmly knocked on the door. She couldn't wait to see Susan her usual spunkiness was refreshing.. at times

"Hello," Paul Young answered the door seeing a face he hadn't seen in quite sometime, "Bree,"

"Paul what are you doing in Susan's home?" Bree asked," not to be rude," she added

"I rent it, Susan and Mike ran into money problems a few years ago and never quite recovered,"

"Oh dear, where are they staying now?" she asked

"In an apartment across town,"

"thank you, have a muffin," Bree mumbled, she was confused and had to excuse herself. Bree felt as if she were an outsider and everything she once knew was gone, she made her way to Lynette's house.. maybe she would explain all this to her.

Please let me know if you think I should continue, excuse this chapeter, I'm still trying to work out the kinks of not writing for a year, Im trying to decide where this story needs to go, if you have any ideas hmu I need the help and guidance thank you(:


	10. Chapter 10

I'm the smart one who didn't think before I had posted chapter 9, I had made 2 separate

Docs for the chapter, and instead of posting an update I posted a rewrite! Sorry guys, but

here is the update and I intend to update everything else, life's crazy so it'll take a while! (:

Bree approached Lynette's house, not understanding what was going on, all the women had acted awkward towards her, maybe things would be cleared up when she talked to Lynette.

"Lynette!" Bree called as she knocked, she waited a little longer and still no one answered, "I guess I can try later," she mumbled

As the morning progressed Bree made her way to the city jail.

"Hello," she smiled, greeting an officer," I'm here to post bail for a Mr. Orson Hodge,"

"Ma'am, his bail was posted early this morning, he's already been released,"

"By whom?" she asked, somewhat shocked.

Who would have posted his bail? Did he have a new girlfriend? Not that she cared or anything.

"I'm not permitted to give you that information," the man informed her

"That's my husband!" she lied," I would like to know who posted his bail,"

"Oh, I'm sorry miss I'll look it up right quick,"

"Thank you," she smirked

"It was a Mrs. Gloria Hodge," he answered

"That's quite impossible," she stammered," she's been dead for years!"

"I assure you it's quite possible," the officer mocked Bree, showing her a copy of Gloria's liscence.

"Well...I'll be damned," she muttered, shocked.

Orson awoke to a glass of cold water being thrown in his face

"Mother, must you?" he asked

"You slept too long," Gloria muttered," I can't believe you are still drinking over that…girl," she complained

"Bree wasn't just a girl, I loved her!" Orson exclaimed

"Well, obviously she didn't return your feelings, seeing as she left town with her divorce lawyer," she laughed, knowing she had hurt him.

It's getting longer guys!(: hah well lemme know what you think, if you have any ideas on where I should go.. and if you have a request on any of my other stories I should start on seeing ass this is the only one I've began!


End file.
